


Katamari Apocalypse: Chaos in Concord

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Katamari Apocalypse [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, 塊魂 | Katamari Damacy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, What Was I Thinking?, in which i go BALLS DEEP into this crossover, tfw i make myself laugh at my own ideas, this is just gonna be how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Preston Garvey has managed to save the last of the Minutemen by taking refuge in the Museum of History in Concord. Meanwhile, the King of All Cosmos is unhappy with the repair efforts made to the stars so far.





	Katamari Apocalypse: Chaos in Concord

“Barricade the doors! If the raiders get in here, we're all screwed!” Marcy Long slammed the door behind her and started to move a cabinet in front of it. “I don't know how much longer we can hold out!”

Preston Garvey checked his laser musket, sighing softly. “I have enough ammo to make a break if we need to. But only if we have to. If we can lay low, maybe the raiders will give up and go elsewhere.”

“I might have something...” Mama Murphy raised her hand and looked towards Preston. “The Sight might help us...”

“No more chems.” Marcy shook her head. “They're rotting your fucking brain. I don't think it's gonna help.”

Sturges stood from the desk he was leaning on, running his hand through his hair. “Well, there's nothing else we have. I'm prepared to take a chance on the Sight. If anything it'll give us some direction. Here.” He tossed a pack of Mentats to Mama Murphy. Marcy gave him a disapproving stare.

The old woman swallowed one of the pills, leaning back against the sofa. “It's all coming to me now... something is coming, something from up above and something at ground level. Above us, a rainbow will come, sending down a strange ball... and on the ground, a Vault dweller... ah, it's going foggy now...”

Marcy pressed her lips together for a moment. “So... a rainbow and a Vault dweller. Any ideas, Preston?” She shook her head. “I guess it's something, but it doesn't mean shit to us right now.”

“We'll just watch out for either of them. For now, let's stay quiet.”

~ ~ ~

_Meanwhile, up in the Cosmos..._

The Prince was sat in his tiny house on Home Planet, looking at the starless sky. Two hundred years and barely any stars had been replaced. He must have cleaned up a good few abandoned homes in Earth over that time, and yet he'd barely grown.

He did wonder if the humans had noticed that the nights were dark. Then there was a knock at his door. Opening it, he nodded to his star-spangled cousin Dipp.

“Prince, I've got a message from the King. He says it's urgent.” He looked towards the space surrounding Earth. “It's crazy to think that before, there used to be loads of stars there. Now there's not.”

“Tell me about it. I've rolled up a few new stars but trying to roll up enough stars to replace the ones that got shorted out...” The Prince sighed softly. “Just me and my katamaris just isn't cutting it.”

“Maybe I can help?” Dipp bounced on his feet, his antenna bouncing too. “I could roll in one place, you roll in another?”

“It might, but we'd need all my cousins helping.” The Prince made his way out of his house and towards the royal castle. “But we'll see.”

The two cousins entered the throne room and were greeted by the King, who was eating a cookie and brushing crumbs out of his (admittedly rather magnificent) goatee. “We don't like these cookies so much. They taste off to Us, but after everything that's happened on Earth, it's what We have to deal with.”

“Stale?” Dipp went to pick up a crumb off the floor and ate it. “Oh, yuck... it tastes gross!”

“See what We mean? Our thought is that those nuclear weapons have now tainted all the Earth food to the point where it's practically _inedible_! We can't have this! Our efforts to refill Earth's sky with stars have been... lacklustre at best.”

“I've been rolling up stuff as much as I can...” The Prince scraped his feet on the floor. “But I don't think I can continue doing it alone.” He sighed. “I've rolled up hundreds, if not thousands, of katamaris... and there's barely any stars near Earth still!”

“We know you've been working harder than usual, itty-bitty Princeling. But We think your efforts are still fine as they are.”

“Think about it, Dad!” The Prince threw his tiny little arms up in exasperation. “If I had the help of my cousins, we could roll up so much more and get those stars replaced sooner!” He just hoped his standing up to his father wouldn't backfire.

The King pursed his lips, one gloved hand stroking over that magnificent chin in thought. “We're thinking about it, yes. We see where you're coming from, yes We do. But how can We be sure that you won't leave the rolling to your cousins?” He turned to the Prince, dark eyes narrowing briefly. “We can't have you slacking.”

How was the Prince going to answer that? He puffed out a breath. “I would continue to roll with my cousins! I promise!”

Dipp raised his hand. “I have an idea! I'll accompany the Prince to Earth for his first few rolls while the rest of our cousins are elsewhere. I'll make sure he doesn't slack off! Not that he would, because the Prince works so hard! But just to alleviate your concerns!”

The lightest of smiles touched the King's lips. “We approve of this, yes. Then on the Royal Rainbow with you both! We will get in contact with Our niblings and give them Our rundown of this plan. Your katamari is waiting for you on Earth. Go, quickly! We have much work to do!”

~ ~ ~

Jun Long looked out of the window, gasping. Swirling rainbow lights were filling the sky, a shaft of rainbow light shining down just outside Concord. “Marcy... Mama Murphy was right. Look, the rainbow!” Marcy went over and looked out of the window, then back at her husband.

“So it is true. There's the rainbow. But what about this Vault dweller?” She turned to the leader of the group. “Preston, what do you make of this?”

Preston crossed over to the window and took out his binoculars, focusing at the base of the rainbow lights. He could make out some odd studded ball that was a cute shade of pastel pink. “There's a strange ball, just as Mama Murphy predicted. Hold on. It's rolling this way.”

Down on the ground, the Prince and Dipp were struggling to roll the katamari over the incredibly uneven dirt. Even though they were rolling together, it was still harder even as the katamari picked up bits of broken twig and discarded packets of Blamco Mac and Cheese.

“This is hard. No wonder you were struggling on your own.” Dipp huffed as he helped the Prince get the metre-wide katamari up a broken kerb and onto one of Concord's streets. They could hear shouts coming from the next street and rolled on towards it.

The shouts were from a group of raiders that were patrolling around the Museum of History, and some of them had seen the katamari. They opened fire on it with their pipe pistols, causing the two cousins to stop in their tracks.

“... Those ones over there are worse than the policemen we used to roll up against!” Dipp peeked around the katamari. “Scarier and bigger!”

The Prince jumped up on top of the katamari briefly to take a look, but hopped back down when he felt the rush of a bullet flying too close. “AH! Very scary! And they look mad, crazy even!” He nodded to his cousin. “As long as we keep the katamari between us and them, they can't harm us!” The two rolled along the street in the opposite direction of the museum, trying to put some distance between themselves and the raiders.

They pulled the katamari behind a wrecked house, trying to calm down. “Right, we should be safe here. I hope...” Dipp looked around the scene. “We just need to--” He was interrupted as he heard a surprised squeak from the Prince. “PRINCE!”

The Prince felt something lifting him up and he screamed. “DIPP! HELP!” He tried to reach for his cousin, but he was too high up now. He felt himself being turned around and saw that he was now at eye level with a maddened raider. “Wh-What do you want with me?!”

“A talking bug? What the fuck? Wasn't worth my fucking time. Maybe I should just squash you.” The raider was about to slam the tiny Prince against the nearest wall when he suddenly stopped.

The sky darkened. Lightning crashed overhead. The Prince yelped and tried to curl up as much as he could.

The group in the museum looked out the window at the sky. “How...? It was so bright a moment ago.” Marcy pushed aside the barricade she'd made just as another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder occurred. “Preston, can you see what's going on?”

Preston nodded and headed over to the balcony above the front door of the museum. The heavens had opened up and rain was now pouring down. As the Minuteman looked on, the flashes of lightning were illuminating a large and imposing figure stood over the now cowering raiders. “The sudden thunderstorm spooked them. And there's something here. Some_one_ else. But this thing looks a lot larger than the raiders. Hell, even larger than a Deathclaw.”

“We're fucked.” Marcy looked up at the sky. “Seriously fucked. In theory we could make a break for it now but do we really want to be outside in this fucking rainstorm?”

Back on the ground, the raider who had hold of the Prince was now being hoisted up into the air by something he couldn't see. But as another flash of lightning lit everything up, he found himself face-to-face with the hard, imposing stare of the King of All Cosmos.

“We are... incredibly _disappointed_.” The King's eyes narrowed as he poked at the raider's side with his free hand, his voice holding the intonation of a bored record scratch. “So _you_ were what's left of Our fans after the nuclear explosions? _Disgusting_.”

“Fuck you!” The raider feebly tried to break free from the King's hold. “Who'd want to be a fan of yours?”

“We don't have time for your arguments. Now unhand Our son. We _may_ let you go.”

“This fucking pipsqueak?!” The raider held up the Prince, who looked very shaken indeed. He tossed the tiny Prince down, hoping that the bug (in his eyes) would get squished.

“Did you really think that We wouldn't notice?!” The King threw the raider back with some force and snapped his fingers twice. “Royal Catch!” A rainbow bubble surrounded the Prince, catching him and lowering him down to earth gently. Dipp ran over and hugged his cousin before the King turned to them. “Give Us the katamari. We must do this.” Dipp simply pointed to it while the King picked it up, the ball growing a few metres in diameter.

Meanwhile, the raider was trying to get up from where he'd landed, but couldn't move out of the way fast enough as the King rolled the katamari towards him like a bowling ball, and he stuck to it with no issue. He yelled and screamed for his companions to help him, but those screams fell on deaf ears.

From back inside the museum, Preston could only watch as the strange ball was launched up into the sky, the raider yelling for someone to help. And then moments later, an odd laser blast coming from the strange imposing figure shattered the katamari (and the hapless raider) into millions of pieces of stardust. He took a breath and loaded his laser musket. Better safe than sorry, he told himself. “Hold it right there!” He called out, keeping the musket primed.

The King had heard the shout and turned around to look towards the museum. The sky was still incredibly dark, but the rain had calmed down to a light shower. He took two steps forward, and as he did so, two raiders were squashed under his large royal foot. “... Not on Our tights!” But he took a breath and met Preston's gaze, folding his arms. “What do you want with Us? Are you with those disgusting things down by Our feet that have so _unceremoniously_ soiled Our tights?”

“Absolutely not!” Preston was resolute. “Those raiders out there had been keeping us here. I was forced to take refuge here with the last of my group. Hold on.” He'd spotted a raider down below and fired the loaded round, taking them clean out... with a slight splash of blood hitting the King's tights. “My apologies. That one was a bit close.”

“So We see.” Now that the King was a little calmer, the sky had lightened somewhat. “Now We'll ask again. What do you want with Us?”

“Well. I saw you taking out that raider with some sort of odd ball. And some sort of laser weapon.” Preston looked briefly down at his laser musket, then back at the King. “Which was impressive, by the way. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.” He pressed a hand to his chest. “Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen.”

The King gave a slow nod. “We see, We see. We are the Great King of All Cosmos. And you are aware of what We do here, yes?”

To be truthful, Preston wasn't totally sure what the King actually did. He removed his hat and bowed his head briefly. “Your Highness.” Replacing his hat, he met the King's gaze once more. “I can't say that I'm aware of what exactly you do beyond crushing raiders.”

“You'll see in time. We've been working on cleaning Earth up, with the help of Our son. The reason We're here though... We felt that he was in danger, so We were forced to intervene.” Preston nodded and asked what else the King had planned. “Ahhh, We haven't gotten that far yet. But We were hoping that Our fans had survived the nuclear blast waves. But so far, We've hardly seen any of them.”

Preston nodded slowly. “From what I hear, not many people survived. But if you're planning to clean the place up with your son, then... perhaps we can work together. The Minutemen have been focused on rebuilding society from the ground up.”

“A proposition for Us?” The King reached up with one hand to stroke his chin thoughtfully. “We are listening.” Preston put his suggestion forward: he would handle the people side while the King handled the physical cleanup of the Commonwealth. “We could do this, yes We could. Not only with Our son, but Our niblings too.”

“Consider it a deal, Your Highness. We mightn't be here next time since I'll be taking what's left of our group to a new location, but we can establish a base there and that's where I'll be from here on out.” Preston was about to bid the King farewell, but then he thought of something. “Wait, how will I contact you again?”

“How could We forget?!” The King took a small step back, clapping his hands twice. He now had a little katamari in his hands, and held it out towards the balcony. Preston slowly took it into both hands, looking it over. He noted that the studs had the same lion design that was on the King's belt. “What you have there is Our Royal Katamari. Should you need to speak with Us, just throw it to the ground as hard as you can muster. We will come to you.”

“Alright.” Preston tucked the little katamari into his pocket. “Take care, Your Highness. And thank you for your help.” He watched as the King stepped back and flew upwards into a swirl of rainbow lights, then he looked back at Marcy, who'd been watching the whole thing.

“Preston, are you sure we can trust this King?” Marcy was skeptical. “He might've squashed some raiders but that doesn't mean we can trust him still...”

“I'm willing to take a chance.” Preston showed Marcy the small katamari and nodded. “This could work out.”

~ ~ ~

The Prince and Dipp had been taking refuge behind one of the abandoned houses, looking on. The pair had been incredibly shaken up by the raiders, and even with the King's intervention, the Prince was still very scared.

“I-I don't think we should roll in the open...”

Dipp nodded slowly. “I think we were just caught off guard. Oh hey, your dad left us another katamari.” He went to roll the katamari over to them, taking a breath. “Did your dad say how big he wanted it?”

“N-No. But... let-let's just roll.” The two cousins each took side and began to roll down the street, picking up discarded bullet casings and several chunks of flesh.

“Oh, gross!” Dipp made a face. “It's slimy and it smells!” The two rolled up a few more things and the slimy thing was eventually covered up, the katamari now a rather respectable two metres in diameter.

But as they were rolling away from the museum, they heard a gun click and stopped.

“What is this?” A man's voice, speaking with a thick Russian accent. “Is like mess of things that moves...” He pointed his gun towards it. “Stop right were you are!”

“W-We're stopped!” The Prince called out from behind the katamari, hoping that the man could hear him. “We mean no harm! We're just rolling up things to clean up!”

“Clean up?” The man holstered his gun and knelt down, looking for where the Prince's voice was coming from. “The world went to shit, I see that. So you clean up?”

“That's the plan!” The Prince slowly peeked his tiny head from behind the katamari, looking at the man. He had deep red hair and looked very pale and grizzled indeed. Slowly he stepped forward, nodding slowly. His antenna bobbed in time with his movements. “Me and my cousin have been hard at work. Who are you anyway?”

Despite the man's grizzled appearance, he smiled. “Maksim. Maksim Sokolov. I was told that my son was taken through here...” The Prince introduced himself, then asked what had happened. Maksim's smile faded. “Was terrible... I can't... tell right now. Is... too painful.”

“I'm... I'm sorry.” The Prince looked down briefly. “I don't know how I can help, but I'll try. There are some people in that building down there!” He waved his tiny arm in the direction of the Museum of History. “They seem okay, because my dad was over there talking to them...”

Maksim nodded. “You take care, Prince. I would not want your father to suffer same pain as me.” He stood up and waved to the pint-sized Prince before heading over to the Museum of History, opening the door.

There were a few raiders inside but they were all cowering and scared. Maksim took care of them with ease before heading up to the top floor, being greeted by Preston and what was left of the Minutemen.

“We were told you'd be coming.” Preston tipped his hat to Maksim with a smile, introducing himself, Maksim making his own introduction afterward. “And good timing too, because we were just about to try and locate a new base. So far we've been told that Sanctuary might be a good place to settle.”

Sanctuary? Maksim had just come from there. “Is completely wrecked, but... perhaps? Was my home long time ago.”

“Then you can rebuild your home, and the Minutemen can establish a new base.”

From in the corner, Marcy ran her hands down her face and let out an exasperated sigh. “Preston, you can't just keep trusting everyone who walks up to you!” She gave him a look, implying that she meant what happened at Quincy. “We don't know if this man is even trustworthy!”

“Remember what Mama Murphy's vision told us? Two things would come to us: a rainbow from above and a Vault dweller from the ground level. And Maksim is that Vault dweller.”

From her seat, Mama Murphy smiled. “I told you that the Sight never fails.”

Preston looked between the group, then back at Maksim. “You look strong and capable, and the Minutemen could use an ally like you. Would you help me to rebuild our group?” Maksim reluctantly agreed. “Thank you. Now, once we establish a new base in Sanctuary, I'll then be able to work better with the Great King of All Cosmos, since we now have a permanent base.”

Maksim arched a brow. “Great King of All Cosmos? Whom?”

“He came to us when there was that sudden storm. Took out the raiders outside like it was nothing! Then he struck a deal with me and he told me that he'd do the physical cleaning up with his son and his niblings, while I took care of the people side of it all.”

“His son? I met a tiny man outside who called himself a Prince. Wonder if that was the King's son. But he was rolling some very large ball with lots of things stuck to it and said he was cleaning up... ah, yes! So that Prince is the King's son!”

Preston nodded. “Right. So, let's pack our stuff and head to Sanctuary. We can then--” He was interrupted by a large roar from outside. “Deathclaw!”

Maksim glanced outside and saw the huge lumbering beast stomping down the street, its tongue flicking out to taste the air. “We wait and then go... Hold on! It's watching that rolling ball!”

~ ~ ~

Down at street level, the Prince and Dipp were rolling up as much as they could, unaware that they were being watched by the Deathclaw. Another roar pierced the air and they both looked around.

“What was that?!” Dipp looked over and saw the giant creature stomping towards them. “That's going to eat us up! We're screwed!”

The Prince gasped, but while he was scared, he had an idea. “Wait a minute, Maksim went into that building that my dad was at before, and that thing is interested in us right now. So... we keep that thing distracted, make it chase us, then Maksim and the others can get out.” The two cousins rolled the katamari onward to keep the creature's interest.

“O-Okay... so what do we do now?”

“Start charging!” The two cousins rolled the katamari in place as fast as they could. “Now, ROLL!” The wind-up made the katamari shoot forward a good few yards, the Prince and Dipp clinging for dear life as they continued to roll. The Deathclaw roared and gave chase. “All we need to do is lure it further away and then get the Royal Rainbow back!”

Back in the museum, Preston and Maksim had seen that the Deathclaw was chasing the ball and paying them no mind.

“Right. No time to waste. Down we go, out the museum, and we run to Sanctuary. Let's go!” Preston grabbed his laser musket and headed out the door, followed by Marcy, Jun and Sturges.

“It's okay, kid... you go on with Preston and the others. I'll just slow you down.” Mama Murphy tried to wave Maksim away, but instead he picked her up.

“No, we aren't leaving you behind!” Maksim was running out of the museum with Mama Murphy in his arms, catching up with the others.

Meanwhile, the Prince and Dipp hadn't stopped rolling the huge katamari, and the Deathclaw was still chasing them, growling loudly. But the two cousins were starting to tire, and in a last ditch attempt to keep the massive creature away from Maksim and the Minutemen, they both leapt over the katamari and attempted to roll it at the creature.

“Charge and roll!” The Prince yelled breathlessly to his cousin while they charged up the katamari. When they let it go, it rolled towards the Deathclaw with enough force to knock it down, and then they were able to roll it up. “Phew...”

Dipp flopped to the ground, wiping his face. “We got it... we need a break...”

The Prince called up to his father and the Royal Rainbow escorted him, his cousin and the katamari back up into the Cosmos. That night, one more star would begin to twinkle in Earth's night sky.


End file.
